1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power output device, more particularly to a battery-operated power output device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic products, such as portable computers, mobile phones, MP3 players, digital cameras, etc., generally rely on rechargeable batteries as a source of power. Rechargeable batteries are usually charged using a commercial AC power source through a transformer. In the case of a portable computer, an internal rechargeable battery thereof permits normal use of the portable computer for two to three hours. When the portable computer is used in an environment where the commercial AC power source is not available, such as when the user is outdoors or is riding an airplane or train, the portable computer cannot be used in the event that the rechargeable battery thereof runs out of power. There is thus a need in the art to provide a device that can charge a rechargeable battery using standard AA or AAA dry battery cells as a power source to overcome the above drawback.